Maid to a Vampire
by empressbreezy13
Summary: everything in here is what i thought of and created. if this is similar to yours, please notify me asap. thank you and enjoy.


it was a dark and stormy night. the girl stared out her window hoping that the rain would pass so she could see that full moon. but it just kept on raining. her younger brother of 3 years was playing with his Hot Wheels cars on the carpet of the living room. he was making the fake motor sounds and driving them backwards. her mother was in the kitchen making grilled cheese sandwiches.

they lived in a small second-story apartment at Willow's End apartments. two rooms and one bath. a small kitchen and living room. they didn't have a TV or computer like the rest of the kids in her grade. they had a simple land-line telephone and a few kitchen appliances. but other than that nothing really expensive. they really couldn't afford that stuff anyways. even if they had the money they would need it for food and to pay the bills.

the girl sighed, and went to go sit next to her brother.

Girl- what are you doing, Caden?

Caden- what does it look like, Ari? im playing cars.

Ari- that sounds fun.

Caden- not really.

Ari- okay then.

the girl went into the kitchen to see what her mom was up to. Caden had been quite and secluded ever since their father left their mom. Caden was really attached to him.

Mom- okay, kids. dinner.

she set the two plates down each with half a sandwich on them and a half an apple. their mom sat on the couch and picked up a book she got at a discount store yesterday. their mother ate every once in a while. she usually had a big lunch. most of the food was for them. as Caden took his plate to the kitchen, the doorbell rang.

Mom- a visitor? that's odd.

she set the book down and strolled to the door. a shiver ran down the girl's spine. something was wrong.

Ari- Mom, don't answer the--

but it was too late. the door swung open and there stood their father, drunk and angry. his eyes were bloodshot and his hands balled up into fists.

Mom- John, what the he---

before she could finish her sentence, his fingers were wrapped around her neck squeezing hard. Caden stared wide eyed. Ari screamed. Caden ran up to his father and stared to tug on his arm.

Caden- NO!!! Daddy don't do this! don't hurt mommy!

but John didn't stop. he removed a hand from their mother's neck and backhanded Caden. the little boy flew across the room.

Ari- CADEN!!!

she ran to her little brother's side.

Caden- Ari...

he began to cry. Ari held him in her arms like her mother did so many times. finally, John dropped the lifeless body of their mother. he looked over at the kids. Ari gasped. John grinned wickedly. he took a step towards the kids. then another. and another. finally, he was standing right above them. Ari cradled Caden in her arms. she had to do something or else they would both end up like their mother... Ari screamed. she screamed until her lungs hurt, then screamed again. John was taken aback. Ari screamed until she felt lightheaded. just went Ari was about to scream a final time, when the police came in. John was arrested. everything was a blur after that...

Ari woke up the next day with a pounding headache. Caden was still asleep in the bed next to her. _i haven't had that dream in a while, _Ari thought to herself. _its been two years since mom died..._ Ari gave a sigh and got out of bed. she tiptoed out past the living room and into the kitchen. No one was up except for her. a blast of cold air came out as she opened the fridge door. the fridge was bare. her stomached growled in protest, wanting something to eat. she glanced over at the clock. 10:30 a.m. the social worker would be here at eleven. and when she saw where the kids were living, they would be right back in foster care. Ari and Caden slept on the floor in a small room almost like a closet. there was barely any food in the kitchen. and their foster parents didn't make enough to support them. they money that the kids got from the foster place was used on beer and cigarettes instead for the kids. ten minutes had passed. twenty left to go. Ari sat at the makeshift kitchen table and waited.

twenty minutes later, the doorbell rang. Ari got up from the table and walked to the door. she tugged the door open.

Woman- Arianna?

Ari- yes?

Woman- where are your parents?

Ari- sleeping.

Woman- and why are they sleeping?

Ari- they stayed up too late last night drinking.

Ari's stomached growled. the woman had a sour look on her face. she stepped through the door and in to the kitchen. the social worker matched down the hallway towards the parents bedroom. she opened the door quickly causing it to hit the wall. the parents were woken by the noise. they looked up to see the social worker in the doorway.

Woman- I'm taking the kids. you are unfit to be parents.

she left the room with the two adults gaping after her. Ari ran to her room and woke her brother. he seemed happy to be leaving. they packed their things and left in the social worker's car.

the orphanage was still the same since they last seen it. cold, dark, and musty. it was their home ever since their mom died.


End file.
